


A brief look into the yokai

by Pinepickled



Series: In the Snowfields [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Who told yokai about mistletoe? Zabuza just wants to talk.
Relationships: Haku/Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: In the Snowfields [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952017
Kudos: 25





	A brief look into the yokai

Zabuza was seriously considering killing Kakashi. Who in this whole wide world would have thought that Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, Copy Ninja, would be so _fucking stupid._ Killing Kakashi may even appease the situation they'd gotten into.

It'd all started when Kakashi had snuck away from the village, three absurdly powerful genin under his arm, to spend the winter holiday with the rogue nin and maybe-probably yokai who was attached to him. They were going to go deep into the mountains and camp out in the snow- a relatively safe plan, considering that four out of six of them had an affinity for water and therefore ice, but no. An ever curious Uzumaki brat- those things were always dangerous, regardless of age- had wandered off and gotten caught in the hands of a yokai.

In all honesty, Zabuza should have known better. It was a frozen mountain in the middle of winter, and they were likely the only ones up there- the residents of the mountain were bound to go see what the fuck kind of idiots walked right into their home. Though, it was almost worth it to see how wildly uncomfortable Haku looked when faced with another yuki-onna. 

But their troubles hadn't ended there. The Uzumaki brat had _bit_ the yuki-onna in a bid to get free, but instead just annoyed the thing into going back to it's own plain of existence- and dragging the six ninja with it. And now Zabuza had problems.

All sorts of shit could happen in the yokai world. They were mischevious creatures, fond of putting up strange rules and customs everywhere they could. One such custom was that you should never attack a Hatake, and all yokai took great pains to uphold this rule for generally unknown reasons. Another rule was that you must always compliment a yuji-onna or the world itself will collapse, which resulted in a very awkward Haku receiving dull compliments from their companions. And now, Zabuza had found out another rule.

If you were caught under a mistletoe, you must kiss the nearest person.

The Uzumaki brat and Uchiha kitten had walked under it first, and had been trapped in a concentrated blizzard until they'd accidently knocked lips and been released- something that apparently happened often, if the two's grumbling was to be believed. Due to the damn mistletoe being right in their path- Kakashi had sensed a portal nearby with his freaky Hatake-wolf abilities- they couldn't go around it. They also couldn't find a way to counteract the rule, since while the Uzumaki brat was warmed by the kyuubi, the Uchiha kitten was a fire nin, and Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi were already masters of water-style and resistant to cold, the poor civilian-bred girl was still an amateur at best with her own. Her lips were already turning blue from the cold, shivering violently as she desperately used small bits of chakra to warm up.

Surprisingly, Haku was the first to move, simply picking the girl up, walking through the mistletoe, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, and walked right on by the two gaping pups on the other side. Zabuza felt a small spark of pride for his strange adopted child, but pride for what Zabuza couldn't say. But the pride was quickly overshadowed by the dread of the situation- now only himself and Kakashi were left.

Zabuza was about to yell "fuck that" And find a way around the mistletoe, but Kakashi was faster. He picked Zabuza up under the armpits like a damn cat and ran under the mistletoe. Zabuza instinctively closed his eyes, heart pounding at what was to come. The blizzard instantly picked up as soon as the two were under the plant, and Zabuza felt cold fingers pull down his bandages and soft, icy, almost ethereal lips press against his own- and like it had never happened, Zabuza and Kakashi walked out of the blizzard, masks in place.

The Uzumaki brat was loudly whining about how he'd almost had the chance to see what was under Kakashi's mask, the other two being less vocal about it but still nodding in agreement. Haku showed no such inclination, an amused grin spread cheek to cheek that Zabuza ignored for his own sanity's sake. 

After all, his heart was already pounding madly from what had just occured- he didn't have the time to reprimand his cheeky student.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yayyy. I'm sorry I can only offer these little one shots- In the Snowfields is something I'm really proud of and want to do good by, but college has been kicking my ass and I just update less and less. I hope you take these humble offerings as penance for not seriously updating.


End file.
